Friend or Foe
by boswifedeb
Summary: Lt. Michael Hoyt tells Brian Landers about the first case that he and Matt worked together - a string of murders involving retired police officers. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Friend or Foe?**

****This story immediately follows "Like a Needle in a Haystack"****

**CHAPTER 1**

"Babe, are you ready?" Matt Houston had just come back into the house after loading their luggage into the trunk of the car. He and his wife of about ten months, CJ, were making the trip back to Los Angeles for her first ultrasound. She was four months pregnant with their first child. They had spent the last few weeks at their home just outside of Houston, Texas while Matt was getting the ranch ready. He had decided that since he just couldn't bring himself to sell the house that he would run cattle on it once again and let it pay for itself.

"I'll be down in just a minute." CJ hollered from the upstairs. Matt suspected she was making one more trip to the bathroom.

Brian Landers came down the stairs with his backpack thrown over his shoulder, all smiles. The thirteen year old boy had been in the temporary custody of the Houstons for the last couple of weeks now. After spending almost a month homeless when his mother disappeared while buying drugs, he had landed at the ranch. Matt had found his mom and was putting her through a rehab program.

"All set, kiddo?" Matt smiled at the boy.

"Yep. This is going to be great – my first time flying and my first trip to California." He walked into the kitchen where he gave Madre Rosa, the housekeeper, a big hug which was returned. She had taken a liking to the boy.

"You behave, understand?" She patted his cheek. "And you make that one behave, too." Rosa pointed at Matt who tried for a hurt look on his face. He walked over and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"We should be back in a few days. Think you can keep the boys out of trouble until then?" Matt was referring to the cowboys who were now working for him on the ranch. Marty and Pat Hoffmann were two of the best hands in the area. The brothers had proven extremely useful in helping Matt to get the ranch up and running. Ollie Burckhardt was the other full-time cowboy. He had been homeless until Matt found out who he was and offered him the job. Ollie had saved Matt's life several years before during a rodeo where the young man had gotten hung up on a bull he was riding.

"We're not the ones who seem to stay in trouble all the time." Marty was walking in the kitchen door and had heard Houston's comment.

"Okay, I'm ready." CJ walked into the kitchen, her baby bump preceding her. Matt put his arm around her.

"Alright, guess that's it then. Let's hit the road." They four of them walked out and got in the car and headed for the airport.

After receiving clearance to take off, Matt smoothly launched the jet into the air. He looked back at Brian who was one big smile. "Having fun so far?"

"Oh, yeah!" The teen was soaking it all in.

"Well, I tell you what: after we get a little ways away from Houston, I'll let you come up and help me. What do you think?"

"Cool." He was watching every move Matt made. Being homeless for a month had been rough, but when he stumbled across Houston's ranch, it was the best thing that ever happened to him. Since Matt and CJ had gotten temporary custody of him, he had been learning about horses and was even going to get to help with the cattle when the time came. Now Matt was going to show him how to fly. He couldn't imagine life being any better – except that he missed his mom. Otherwise, the last two weeks had been great.

Thirty minutes later CJ got up and headed towards the back of the plane. "Go on up and have a seat, Brian." She gave him a big smile. He jumped at the opportunity and didn't waste any time plopping into the seat that CJ had just vacated.

Matt started out with the basics, teaching him what each dial and button was for, then quizzed him on them and when he was satisfied, he let the boy take the controls while he stood ready for any kind of problem. After twenty minutes he took back control of the plane. Brian was almost speechless: all he could get out was, "Wow!"

Houston had been flying since he was fifteen and knew the thrill that Brian was experiencing. "Now, after you learn how to fly this," he indicated the plane, "then we'll teach you how to fly a chopper."

"No way! You know how to fly a helicopter?" The teen was incredulous.

"Yup. So does CJ." He grinned over at the boy. "It comes in handy – especially when I don't feel like fighting the traffic." Matt explained that his office was the penthouse suite on top of the Houston Industries building in downtown Los Angeles. He had built the skyscraper when he moved to LA several years earlier. "We land right outside on the patio. Works great."

"I can't wait to see this place." Brian shook his head. Up until he met Matt and CJ his life had been boring. Now there was always something new to learn.

The three hour flight to Los Angeles was over quickly and Brian stepped off of the jet and looked around the airport. In front of the hangar there was a big crew cab truck and an older man dressed in a gray suit leaning against it, who started toward the jet and took CJ's bag, giving her a kiss. She hugged him and turned to Brian. "Brian, this is Uncle Roy. Uncle Roy, this is our new friend, Brian." They shook hands. "Matt was giving Brian his first flying lesson earlier. From what I heard he took right to it."

"Good deal. Nice to meet you." Roy Houston looked over Brian's shoulder and smiled at his nephew. "I'm not sure I know this fella here. Did you pick up a hitch hiker, CJ?" He pulled Matt into a big hug. "What's with all the chin whiskers, boy?"

"That's called not shaving for about a month." Matt rubbed at the beard.

"Well you'd hate to be lazy!" Roy winked at Brian and they headed for the truck. "So how are things going at the ranch?"

"Real good. We've pretty much got all the repairs done. Now we're adding some waterers and working on some last little details. When I go back we're going to be buying the stock." Matt had opened the door for CJ who climbed into the back seat, as did Brian, while Roy got in the passenger seat and Matt slid behind the wheel. "Sure have missed my dream truck, though." CJ rolled her eyes. "I saw that back there." Matt looked up in the mirror and grinned at his wife.

While the adults talked about the detective agency and the goings-on around the office, Brian was taking in the sights of LA. Before he knew it, they were at the office. "Whoa, you mean to tell me this is where your office is?"

"Yup. Up on the very top." Matt grinned over at Roy who chuckled.

As they rode up to the penthouse in the elevator, Matt and Roy continued talking about the business. The reason for their stop by the office was because Matt needed to sign some papers. They stepped out of the elevator on the top floor and a pretty blonde woman ran up to CJ and Matt giving both of them a hug at the same time. "Oh my gosh, I've missed you two so much!" Then she got a close look at Matt. "A beard?! Wow! It looks great, boss." Matt gave her a big hug, then put his arm around her. "Chris, this is Brian Landers. Brian, this is Chris, the lady who keeps this office from falling apart." Brian shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Brian. You sure do look a lot like somebody else I know." She looked between Matt and the boy. "A lot like somebody else." Then her attention turned back to CJ. "You look great! I guess motherhood is agreeing with you."

CJ rolled her eyes. "I look like a beached whale."

"Nonsense. You look perfect." Chris gave her another hug.

"Uncle Roy tells me there are some papers that I need to sign?" Matt looked at Chris.

"Oh, yeah. Got so excited I almost forgot them. They're on CJ's desk." Matt and the others started up the stairs and into the main part of the office as the elevator chimed and out stepped Lt. Michael Hoyt.

He burst into laughter when he saw Matt. "Did we go native while in the great country of Texas?" Matt walked back down and shook his hand and slapped him on the back.

"No, we got lazy and didn't shave for a month."

"Are you sure it wasn't more like a year? That's pretty thick, PI."

"Just a month. What're you up to?" They walked on into the office.

"Just stopped by to see what was going on. Chris told me you two were going to be stopping by today so I thought I'd drop by." He saw Brian and held out his hand. "You must be Brian. Michael Hoyt." The two shook hands.

"So you're the one who calls him a lightning rod for trouble?" Brian grinned at the police lieutenant that he had heard so much about in the last two weeks.

"That would be me – of course I've called him a few other choice words over the last few years." He winked at Brian.

"Hey bud; there are some cold drinks in the fridge behind the bar if you want one." Matt was walking into CJ's office. "Hoyt, I've got to sign some papers but I'll be done in just a few minutes." The policeman nodded.

"Okay, thanks." The boy stepped over behind the bar and pulled out a Fizzy Pop, then popped the top on it and looked out of the windows overlooking the patio and the skyline. "Wow. That's impressive. He walked toward the window and Hoyt followed. "Man that it is a nice helicopter!"

"Sure is. Want to go out and take a look around?" The lieutenant led the way out. Brian ran his hand over the nose of the chopper.

"Houston was teaching me about the jet on the way here. Even let me fly for a few minutes." He was beaming.

"He's a good pilot. You could learn a lot from him. Good Lord, I never thought I'd hear myself say that." He laughed. They walked over to the edge of the patio and looked out over the wall that came up almost to the boy's chest.

"That is a LONG way down." Brian backed away from the wall as Hoyt laughed.

"So how do you like living with Matt and CJ?" The cop walked over and sat down on a chair.

"It's great. They both are so nice and don't mind a bunch of questions." He sat down next to Hoyt. "I guess you heard about what happened with my mom?"

The lieutenant nodded. "But she's trying to make a fresh start. That's important."

"Houston really went out on a limb for me. Hadn't even known me for twenty four hours."

"He usually goes with his instincts – and as much as it pains me to say it, they're usually right."

"I couldn't believe how fast he found my mom. He said he couldn't have done it without the help of Det. Lyons and a whole lot of luck. But I believe a lot of it was him."

Hoyt nodded. "He's one heck of a detective. Did he tell you about our first case together?"

"No, but I'd love to hear about it."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Well it all started about three years ago. It seems like it's been a lot longer than that though." Hoyt leaned back and crossed one leg over the other. "I had just gotten transferred into the precinct to replace Vince Novelli. Have you heard about him?"

"Yes sir. I've been talking to his sons a little bit – on the computer." Brian turned his chair so that he could see the lieutenant better.

"He's a good guy. But at the time, all I heard was "Novelli and Houston this" and "Novelli and Houston that" and "Houston does it all the time" or "Novelli said it was okay". Good way to drive a man crazy!" He laughed thinking back on it. "So when the wonderful Mr. Matt Houston showed up, I was ready to kill him before I ever laid eyes on him. I sure gave him a rough time of it. That is, until we had a string of murders. Somebody started killing former police officers. Now that is one sure-fire way to tick off the police department."

"I would think so."

Hoyt stared out across the skyline of LA as he told the tale to Brian.

"Lt. Hoyt, there's a call for you on line two, sir." Luis Sanchez felt like he was taking his life in his hands by even giving his new boss the message.

"Thank you." The lieutenant picked up the receiver and punched line two. "Lt. Hoyt. Not again." He reached into his pocket for an antacid. Ever since he had been transferred to this precinct he had to keep a roll with him – his nerves were frayed. "Who is it? Sgt. Ford." He rubbed his hand across his face. Sgt. Roger Ford made the fourth former police officer in eleven days that had been murdered. "What's the address?" He copied it down. "Alright, I'll be right there."

As he rode down in the elevator he wondered how his predecessor, Lt. Vince Novelli had stood the stress. There was so much more going on in this precinct than Hoyt had dealt with at any of his previous posts. He was beginning to wonder who in the chain of command he had pissed off enough to get transferred to this job.

Getting into his car in the parking garage Hoyt wondered how Novelli was doing. He had never met the man, but had sure heard enough tales about him and his buddy, the millionaire private eye Matt Houston, to last him a lifetime. His cell phone rang and he cursed to himself. "Now what? He looked at the caller ID: it was the chief of police. "Great just what I need. Lt. Hoyt here. Yes sir I just got the call. I'm headed that way now." He listened. "Sir, I really don't think we need to call in any outside help…" Obviously that wasn't what the chief wanted to hear. "No sir we don't have any leads yet, but…" Hoyt couldn't believe what the man wanted him to do: call in Matt Houston to consult on the case. "Yes sir, I'll call right now. Yes sir." He hung up the phone. Great. The very last person he wanted to have to ask for help was Matt Houston. Now he was going to have to eat crow and make the phone call. It was then he realized that he didn't have the man's phone number. He called Sanchez. "Sanchez, I need you to call that PI, Houston. Tell him that the chief wants him to consult on the murders. Why you? Because I don't even have his phone number and I'm willing to bet you have it memorized, don't you? Uh huh, that's what I thought. Give him the address and send him out there." Hoyt hung up. God! He did not want to deal with a private eye. In all his years on the force he had come to a conclusion: private eyes were nothing more than lightning rods for trouble. And that went double for Houston.

"Houston, Officer Sanchez is on line one for you." Chris walked back to her desk and began typing the letter for CJ. Her boss, Matt Houston, hadn't received any phone calls from the police department since Lt. Novelli had been shot in the line of duty while working with him on a case. She was curious as to what was going on.

"Houston." Matt was surprised at the call. Lt. Hoyt had made it crystal clear that he had no use for private investigators at all. "Hi, Sanchez. Yeah? Oh really? Uh huh, what's the address?" He wrote it down. "Okay, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone as CJ walked in.

"Did I hear you say that was Sanchez?" She appeared just as surprised as he was.

"Yeah, Lt. Hoyt wants me to consult on a case." He got up and started for the elevator. "I'll see you later."

"Alright, be careful. You never know – he might arrest you." She made a face and walked back into her office.

Matt pulled up to the scene in a residential area. Most of the houses there had been built in the sixties and appeared to have pretty much the same floor plan. The only difference was the color of brick. He pulled up behind the line of patrol cars and saw the ME's van pulled into the curb right in front of the house. He got out of his car and approached the yellow crime scene tape. "Hey Houston, you might not want to come up here – that new guy, Hoyt, is here." Larry Carlisle had been a cop for more years than anyone else that Houston knew.

"Believe it or not, he called me to come over here. Maybe he wants to pin the murder on me, whatcha think?" He patted Carlisle on the back as he went under the tape and walked up the sidewalk to the front porch. As he walked up the steps he could hear Hoyt inside yelling at someone. "Oh goody. He's already pissed off and I haven't even seen him yet." He stepped into the house and looked around at the mess.

Hoyt turned and saw the private eye. _Guess I better say something to him – much as I don't want to…_

The police lieutenant stepped toward the man. "The chief suggested I call you in on this. I assume you've heard about the others?"

"Yeah, and from what I've heard this looks like the other scenes. Is that right?" Matt decided to kill the man with kindness.

"It is. He's back here – with a knife sticking out of his chest – just like the others." He led the way back into the den where the retired police sergeant was sitting with his arms and legs tied to the chair. Matt stepped in front of the dead man and squatted down. The first thing he noticed were the knots in the rope that was holding the victim in the chair.

"Were all the others tied up like this – were the knots the same?" Matt leaned forward a little more.

"Uh, I'm not sure. But we've got photos of the other crime scenes – we can check." Hoyt squatted down next to the PI.

"This is a buntline hitch – used to secure the buntlines to the foot of the square sails on a boat." Matt stood up and walked to the side of the chair. "Same over here on this side, too." He looked around the room. "Looks like the killer might have been looking for something in here. Is it like this in the other rooms, too?"

"Yes, even the kitchen." He led Houston back through the house.

"Whoever did it was thorough, I'll give 'em that." Matt continued to look around. "Did the sarge live alone?"

"No, his wife is out of town visiting her sister." Hoyt watched the man. He had to give him credit – he paid attention to every little detail.

He walked back into the den and was looking at the pictures on the wall. In each one, the sergeant was posing with a class of cadets. He had spent over half of his career training recruits at the police academy. Matt went down the line looking at each one. Hoyt didn't see any point in it himself, but what the chief wanted the chief got. When he reached the end of the pictures, Matt looked around the room again and absently scratched his moustache with his thumb. "So Ford worked at the academy for several years. What about the other victims? Did they work there as well? Or did they ever work together at all?"

The questions stopped Hoyt cold. "I uh, I'm not sure. I don't know if that's been looked into or not – but when you're done here we can go back to my office and find out."

Matt took one last look around. "I think I'm done here." He started toward the front door. "I'll meet you there, Lieutenant." As he started down the front steps, Hoyt could hear several officers calling out greetings to the PI.

"Humph. We'll just see how smart you are, PI." He walked out the door and down the steps; no one called out a single greeting to him.

Matt called CJ on his way to the police precinct. "Hey, are you busy right now?"

"No, as a matter of fact I just finished up all that lovely paperwork. Now it's your turn: you get to sign all of it."

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better." He stopped at the red light. "Look, I need you to do some digging on a former LAPD sergeant – name of Roger Ford. He taught at the academy part of the time. See what you can find on him for me, please ma'am."

"Alright, I can do it. Where will you be?" She walked on into the main part of the office and turned on BABY, the computer that they used for their investigations.

"I will be at Lt. Hoyt's office. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

"Yeah. Thanks CJ, I'll see you in a little while. 'Bye."

"See ya." She hung up the phone. "Boy I sure would like to be a fly on the wall in that office."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Matt walked into the police precinct and stopped at the front desk. Sgt. Bob Peterson turned around and looked up. "Good Lord, Houston! What are you doing here? Hoyt's got wanted posters of you hanging around this place." He had missed the private investigator.

"Well, I guess I better get a visitor's pass to keep the lieutenant happy. Believe it or not I'm helping him with a case." Matt clipped the pass onto his jacket.

"Will wonders never cease? And they say miracles don't happen anymore!" He had a good laugh as Matt made a face and started for the elevator. On the way up, Houston thought how strange it seemed to be here without Vince Novelli. He had just moved to Hawaii and was going to open a restaurant with his mother.

Matt stepped off of the elevator and headed toward the office. He saw Luis Sanchez as he rounded the corner. "Hi Houston, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, how about you?" He stopped to talk to the young officer for a minute then walked on toward Hoyt's office that had previously been Vince's office. Out of habit he walked on in and looked at the folders on the desk, found one that pertained to the case and walked over to have a seat on the couch and go through it. A couple of minutes later, Hoyt walked through the door and stopped in his tracks.

"What do you think you're doing, PI?" He walked over to Matt with his hands on his hips.

"Reading up on the last victim." Matt hadn't thought about it at all. He was always welcome to go into the office at any time – back when Vince had been there.

"You DO NOT enter this office without me being here, is that understood? And you certainly don't rifle through the papers on my desk."

Matt looked down at the case folder then back up at Hoyt. "Would you like me to put it back so you can hand it to me personally?"

Hoyt glared at the man. He could not stand amateurs and as far as he was concerned any investigator who was not a cop was just that – an amateur. "Look, the ONLY reason you are here at all is because the chief seems to think you're the greatest thing since sliced bread. I on the other hand see you for what you are: an amateur who has gotten lucky a few times and has enough money to grease the wheels. You help out the department a little bit with lucky guesses and they let you come in here and run rampant looking up files for your own personal gain. I've got news for you PI, that gravy train is over."

Matt closed the folder, walked over to Hoyt's desk and carefully replaced it where he had gotten it. He then turned and opened the office door and walked down the hall. As he stood waiting for the elevator, he tried to control the urge to go back and snap the lieutenant like a rotten twig. It was taking every ounce of control that he had not to do it. He heard Hoyt coming up the hall behind him.

"Where do you think you're going, PI?"

"Back to my office, Lieutenant, before I do something that might get me arrested." He stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. Hoyt walked over and held the door open.

"You were called in here by the chief, Mr. Houston. He expects you to help out on this case."

Matt stepped back off of the elevator and got within two inches of Hoyt's face. Every officer nearby drew closer, knowing that quite possibly a fight was about to occur – or another murder. "The chief didn't call me, Sanchez did. And I'm guessing he's the one that did it because you didn't have the balls to call me yourself." That comment had zinged the cop and all of the officers held their breath, waiting.

Hoyt turned around and took two steps toward his office. Every eye was on him. He stopped and turned back toward the private investigator. "What exactly is it that you want me to tell the chief when he asks why you're not consulting on the case?"

"Tell him whatever you want, Lieutenant. And by the way, good luck." Matt turned back to the elevator and hit the button. The doors opened and out walked the chief.

"Houston, good to see you. I see you and Lt. Hoyt have met. Have you gone over the details of the murders yet?"

Matt turned and looked at Hoyt who was wearing a deer in the headlights look. Calmly the cowboy smiled over at the chief. "No, as a matter of fact I just got here. Would you care to join us?"

"Believe I will. This has the department looking bad, and that just won't do, isn't that right Hoyt?" The chief began walking on back to the office with Hoyt and Houston in his wake.

After going through the files together, with the chief in the room as a calming influence, Matt and Hoyt discovered some similarities in the cases. All of the victims had been tied using the same knots and the same kind of rope – anchor rope used on small watercraft. Each of the victims had also done a stint at the academy as instructors. All had been killed with the same exact make of knife. Although that wasn't a ton of information, it was more than the department had started out with that morning. As he was about to leave, the chief stood and thanked Houston for his continued help to the department. Matt just smiled at the man. After the chief left, Matt was writing down some of the details in his notebook. When he was finished he stood up and headed for the door, not saying a word to Hoyt.

"Hey, I want to talk to you for a minute." The lieutenant had to admit that Houston's attention to details was the very reason for most of the information that they had so far. The PI stopped and faced him. "Look, I don't think we got off on the right foot." He plopped down in the chair behind his desk. "Would you sit down for a minute – please?" Matt took a seat in front of the desk. "Have you ever replaced someone on a job?" Houston nodded. "Did you ever hear "so-and-so did it this way" or some such as that?" The private investigator nodded again. "See, that's what I've gotten every single day that I've been here. I never met Novelli, but I've heard good things about him. Seems to have been a decent guy. But I'm trying to fill his shoes now, and that's hard enough to do without butting heads with you." Matt looked down at the notebook and back up at Hoyt.

"Look, I'm sorry I came in here when you weren't around. But you've got to see it from my point of view, too. It's habit. Maybe a bad habit in your opinion – since it's your office now. But it's a habit nonetheless. I didn't even think of it. All I was thinking when I came in here…" Matt seemed near to choking up. "All I was thinking was how weird it seems around here without my best friend."

Hoyt nodded. "I've heard how tight you two were. And I also heard how you stepped up and took care of his family while he couldn't. All I've heard about you is good stuff. I just want to have the same respect that you gave him."

Matt nodded. "I won't come in here again if you're not here. Will that work for a start?" He held his hand out across the desk. Hoyt shook it.

"Works for me. Now, let's see if we can catch the son of a bitch that's killing these guys."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

When Matt got back to the office, CJ knew that something had happened. He was trying hard not to show it, but she could tell. After being best friends for over twenty years she knew all the signs. Matt sat down in front of BABY and began entering information. He hadn't even asked her what she had found out about Sgt. Roger Ford while he had been gone, which was totally out of character for him. She came and sat down next to him on the couch and put an arm across his shoulders. "What happened?"

Matt sighed and dropped his head. "We kind of locked horns I guess you could say." He leaned back and got ready to hear a speech from his partner about professionalism. She nodded but didn't say anything. "I think we've kind of reached an understanding, though. We're both going to try to get along now." That surprised her.

"Oh really?" CJ was taken aback. She had received a phone call from one of the officers who witnessed the confrontation at the elevator, but she had no clue what happened after they went into the office with the chief.

Matt nodded. "He's having a hard time stepping into Vince's shoes and I'm having a hard time being there without Vince. So we agreed to try to take it easy on each other and be a little more respectful of the problems that we're both having." CJ was thoroughly surprised.

"Well, it sounds like maybe you two can get along after all." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I don't know, CJ. But I guess I can at least try." He pulled out his notebook and checked through the information. Without even looking up, he asked, "So which one called you? Sanchez?"

She giggled. "Nope. O'Hare."

Matt grinned. "I knew somebody must have."

She patted him on the back. "I have to say, I was surprised you handled it like you did – getting all up in his face – without hitting him. You must be mellowing out in your old age."

"Bite my old age, CJ." He was still grinning as he leaned forward and began entering more information.

"You didn't ask what I had found out about Ford."

He sat back again. "No I didn't. Guess I was just a little sidetracked. Please share."

"Sgt. Roger Ford, married for forty years, retired last year after getting in twenty five years on the job. Taught at the academy off and on for the last twelve years. A decent service record, but no major shining achievements. He appears to have been a go to work, do your job, go back home kind of guy. No major complaints in his file; just your average cop."

"I see. Did you check into his finances?" Matt got up and headed to the bar for coffee and CJ followed.

"I did. Nothing out of the ordinary there, either. He owned a few stocks, a few city municipal bonds, but nothing too risky and no huge amounts of money to call into question. He looks squeaky clean, Houston."

"Well, I guess there are still honest people in the world, CJ." He poured coffee for both of them and then headed back over to BABY. "Alright, here's what I've gotten: all of the victims, and Ford made the fourth one in eleven days, were tied to chairs using a buntline knot. It's a sailor's knot. All were tied using the same kind of anchor rope, used for small watercraft. All were killed with the same brand and make of knife. And all of them at one time or another worked as instructors at the academy." He punched a few keys and brought up a picture of the murder weapon. "This is a German-made carving knife – Himmler brand, nine inches long. Not exactly a cheap knife according to what I'm seeing here. They run about eighty bucks a whack. Now our killer is leaving these at the scenes in the chest of each victim. Also, all of the houses have been ransacked. "

Matt punched a few more keys. "This is the rope that our guy is tying these folks up with – three strand line, three-eighths of an inch. The lab says that it's SeaDuty brand. You can buy it at sporting goods stores, marinas, you get the picture. Easy stuff to come by." He punched a few more keys. "And here is the knot that was used. It's called a buntline and is used to tie to the square sails. Now the thing about a buntline that isn't true with some other knots is that it is hard to take loose. The more it's pulled on the tighter it gets. That's why it's so good for the sails." He leaned back on the couch and put his arm across the back.

"So our killer probably knows how to sail because of the knot and the anchor rope. And he doesn't mind leaving behind an eighty dollar knife at each crime scene." CJ took another sip of coffee and pondered the case.

"It sounds to me like somebody who might have a little bit of money, CJ." Matt looked over at her.

She nodded, then smirked. "Hoyt will probably try to blame it on you." CJ cut her eyes over at her best friend.

"I'd say that's a distinct possibility." He looked at his watch. "I don't know about you, but I could sure use some lunch. How about Ricardo's?"

"Works for me." The two of them got up and stepped onto the couch and then over, as was their habit. CJ stopped by her office to grab her purse and they hopped on the elevator and went to lunch. As they sat there in the little Mexican restaurant around the corner from the office, Matt was thinking about the case.

"I just wonder what this guy is looking for, CJ. He's really been digging through these houses – even cutting into cushions and all." He took a bite of the chimichangas. "Man these are good."

"They are really good." CJ paused to drink some of her tea. "I think we need to look into the academy connection. See if any of them were there at the same time."

Matt paused mid-bite. "That's what else Hoyt was going to look up – before we got sidetracked." He gave CJ a sheepish grin. He pulled out his cell phone and called Sanchez to ask if the lieutenant had checked into that possibility.

"I'm not sure, Houston. He hasn't really said anything to me about the investigation." The young officer paused for a minute. "Do you want his cell phone number?"

Matt put down his fork and pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Yeah, let me have it." He wrote down the number on a napkin and thanked the man, then dialed Hoyt's number.

"Hoyt." He didn't sound very happy.

"Hey, lieutenant, it's Houston. I was wondering: did you happen to get to check the academy angle: were they all teaching at the academy at the same time? I kind of forgot about it." Matt didn't need to mention why he had forgotten it.

"No, I forgot it, too." Matt actually heard the man snicker. Maybe he had a sense of humor after all. "Tell you what: I'm at lunch right now, but as soon as I get back I'll check on that. Can I reach you at the number you're calling from now?"

"Yeah, it's my cell. Okay, talk to you then." He hung up and looked across at CJ. "I believe I actually heard the man snicker, CJ. Maybe there's hope for him yet." He grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Mr. Houston? It's Lt. Hoyt. I just got done checking the academy angle. The officers weren't all there at the same time, but they did overlap some. The first victim, Arthur Lash was there in 2007 and 2008. The second, John Baylor, was there at the same time, 2007 and 2008. The third victim, Charles Weaver, was there in 2008 and 2009, and Ford was there in 2009 and 2010. There was a four year gap in the time that Ford was there before 2009. But those are the years that they had in common." Hoyt was starting to feel a little more optimistic now; it felt like the investigation was finally starting to take shape. As bad as he hated to admit it, it was due to Houston.

"Alright so say there was a cadet in 2008 who washed out for whatever reason. If they got the opportunity to go back through in 2009…" He let it hang there for a few seconds. "Maybe it's a recruit that washed out two years in a row."

"That's exactly what I thought when I saw what they had in common. But what in the hell could this guy be looking for in the homes?"

"I don't know. But now I think we need to get together and look through the recruits for those two years. Would that be in the department's general computer system or would we need to go to the academy to get that?"

"The academy. I tell you what, I'll meet you there at," he looked at his watch, "two o'clock. Will that work?"

"I'll be there. The admin building?"

"That's it. See you at 2:00." He hung up. Maybe this PI wasn't so bad after all.

"CJ, how would you like to come with me? Maybe act as a buffer – or a possible witness?" Matt grinned over at her.

"Sure. I've got to meet this guy." She picked up her purse and they headed for the academy that was located near Dodger Stadium. When they pulled up to the administration building, Lt. Hoyt was standing there waiting for them. Matt got out and walked around to open CJ's door for her and they walked up to the lieutenant.

"So is this Mrs. Houston?" Hoyt held out his hand.

"Uh no, this would be my partner in the agency, CJ Parsons." Matt introduced the pair. CJ smiled as she shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, lieutenant." She walked over to him, put her arm in his and started asking him if he had a family as they walked up to the main entrance. Matt followed the two of them, and did his best not to laugh. Why did everyone always think that he and CJ were married?

After going inside and getting access to the records that they needed the three of them pared down the list to five recruits. They made a list and got the last known addresses and phone numbers of the five and headed back out to the parking lot. CJ was still putting on the charm. "Okay, Michael I guess we'll get back in contact with you tomorrow. We'll see what we can dig up on these five folks and let you know. Thanks so much for all of your help." She shook his hand and headed back to the car, leaving Matt and Hoyt alone for a minute.

"Well your partner is a very charming and beautiful lady, Mr. Houston." Hoyt was completely surprised.

"She is that. Look, quit calling me Mr. Houston – everybody just calls me Houston, okay?" He held out his hand and the pair shook. "I'll holler at you tomorrow." He headed for the car as Hoyt unlocked the door of his police vehicle. As Matt and CJ pulled out of the parking lot, Hoyt was watching. They sure looked and acted like a married couple.

On their way back to the office, Matt and CJ discussed the possible suspects that they had. CJ read from the notes she had taken. "Okay our first recruit is Monica Torres. She washed out both years because of her lack of proficiency with firearms. The next one is Jamaica Florence who failed because of lack of upper body strength. Next is James Argot who washed out the first time because of lack of proficiency with firearms and the second time because he got caught on an honor violation – cheating on an exam. The fourth recruit was Dominic Mancini who was washed out his first year for lack of upper body strength and the second year with an honor violation – he was caught cheating on the same exam as Argot. And last on our list is Martin Friesland who washed out both years for lack of physical conditioning."

Neither one spoke for a few minutes as they thought through their list of suspects. Matt finally spoke up. "Alright. I think tomorrow morning we start out with checking out the financial status of these five folks. We already have an inkling that the killer is somewhat wealthy. That should cut down the list some."

"Okay, works for me. Congratulations by the way." She cut her eyes over at Matt.

"On what?"

"Not getting into a fight." She snickered. "Actually he seems like a pretty nice man – a little high strung, but nice. And he may have good cause for the attitude."

"I don't know, CJ. I just hope we can work together – or my life could be about to get a whole lot more complicated than it already is."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Matt was already at work the next morning when CJ showed up at 7:00. "Hey pal, what time did you get here?"

"I never left." He yawned and stretched.

"Late night out with Miss Flavor-of-the-Week?" CJ couldn't stand the fact that he had so many women that he strung along all the time.

"No, I fell asleep on the couch and woke up at 3:00 am and couldn't go back to sleep so I started in on our pool of possible suspects." He yawned again and was rubbing his eyes as CJ brought him a cup of coffee. He had BABY up and running.

"So did you come up with anything?" She sat down next to him. His hair was slightly ruffled and his beard was coming along nicely.

"Well, I've ruled out a couple of them – the two ladies that were on the list. Monica Torres was killed in a car accident six weeks after washing out. And Jamaica Florence joined the Air Force and has been out of town since two weeks after washing out. She's currently in Germany – I've already talked to her commanding officer."

"Well those are air tight alibis. So we're left with the three guys. What have you found out about them?"

"Mancini is in Chino – doing time for a bank robbery that occurred a month after he washed out the second time. He didn't get picked up on it until last year. Friesland is working as a flight instructor in Ohio. I talked to his boss and his alibi checks out." Matt stood up and stretched as he walked to the windows. "Argot seems likely to me – he comes from old money back east – Pittsburgh to be exact. He lived there until he was accepted at the academy. I found an address for him in Beverly Hills, but I haven't found anything showing that he has a job anywhere."

"That certainly did narrow it down. You've gotten a lot done since 3:00 am. At least you've got something to tell Hoyt."

"Yeah, I'm going to hit the shower and then head that way." He turned and started toward the stairs leading down to the gym.

"Do you want me to go along this time?" She was standing at the top of the stairs.

"No, I'll try to behave."

By 7:45, Matt had showered, shaved, and was sitting on a bench outside Hoyt's office dozing. When the police lieutenant came around the corner he stopped dead in his tracks, then walked over to the private investigator. "Hey, are you okay?"

Matt's eyes popped open. "Yeah, yeah, uh, I've got some news for you about the case." He rubbed his eyes and stood up, following Hoyt inside the office. "I did some checking on the five recruits that we learned about yesterday. Torres is dead, Florence is in Germany, Mancini is in Chino, and Friesland is in Ohio with a good alibi. That leaves Argot: he comes from old money in Pittsburgh and now lives in Beverly Hills. I haven't been able to find out if he's got a job or not, though." He yawned.

"When did you do all that research?" Hoyt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I've been up since 3:00 am."

"Oh." The cop sat down behind his desk. "Well, Argot certainly sounds like a hot prospect. Have a seat."

Matt sat down in the chair across from the lieutenant. "I'm thinking maybe we should pay a visit to him. Maybe rattle his cage. Or, we could just sit on him with surveillance. Wait for him to make a move. Actually that might be the best idea. If we go talk to him he might not do anything else and we may be left holding the bag on four murders."

Hoyt thought about it for a minute. "I think you're right. If we keep an eye on him we might be able to catch him in the act. Let's ride by his address and see what the house looks like." Matt followed him out of the office and onto the elevator. The cops in the outer office were all watching in amazement. "What's the matter with you people? Never seen anybody get some work done?" The doors closed and the pair rode down to the parking garage.

Matt climbed into the passenger side and stretched his legs out and yawned again. As they worked their way through the traffic, Hoyt stole a glance over at the PI: he was asleep. Pulling up across from Argot's home, Hoyt reached over and shook his passenger who nearly hit his head on the roof of the car when he jumped. "Argot's place." He gestured.

"Looks like we've got a little luck working on our side." Matt sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"How do you figure that? There's a brick wall all the way around the place." Hoyt looked over at him.

"Yep, which means there's only one way in and one way out. And he can't see us until he comes out." Houston grinned at the cop who nodded.

"That's true." He put the car in gear and drove away. "We can check out a surveillance van from the motor pool." Houston nodded and they headed back toward the precinct. Hoyt called ahead and had a van reserved for them. When they got there it was gassed up and ready to go. The cop went upstairs and pulled a decrepit camera out of a desk drawer. Matt gave him a disgusted look.

"Let's stop by my office – I've got a camera that we can use – one that wasn't in use during the Civil War." He turned and started out and Hoyt followed. Once again, all the cops in the outer office stopped what they were doing to watch the pair. "Hey fellas, take a picture – it'll last longer." Matt wasn't in a very good mood. His night on the couch had given him a crick in the neck and a full blown headache was in progress.

They pulled into the parking garage of the Houston Industries building and Hoyt was amazed to say the least. "So you really used to own all of this? And you gave it up?" He couldn't believe the man was that crazy. They stepped onto the elevator.

"Yep, or rather it was trying to own me. The last month or so has been the most peaceful I've had in a long time." Matt continued rubbing his eyes. When the doors opened, he stepped out into his outer office. Chris, his secretary, looked up.

"Hi, boss. CJ left a little while ago – she had to run by the courthouse and file some papers." She gave Hoyt a smile.

"Lt. Michael Hoyt, this is Chris, our secretary." Matt walked on up the steps as Hoyt shook hands with Chris. He then followed Houston. When he got inside the main part of the office he couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him was a hot tub and out on the patio was a helicopter. The cop stopped and stared in amazement.

"Is that yours?" He pointed to it. Matt nodded and proceeded over to a staircase. Hoyt followed him down, past the working waterfall and ended up inside the gym. "Wow." That was all he could get out. Matt walked over to the closet and pulled down a case with an almost new camera. He checked to make sure all the attachments were there, then snapped it closed and headed back up the stairs with Hoyt tagging along once again. "This place is incredible." Matt grunted. He turned into CJ's office and opened the right hand drawer on her desk, pulled out a bottle of pain reliever and removed two caplets. Then he walked into the main office and behind the bar to the refrigerator and pulled out a cold drink.

"Want one?" He looked at Hoyt.

"Sure. Thanks." He took the bottle and watched as Houston popped the two pills in his mouth and swallowed them with a chug of the drink. "Your secretary said Miss Parsons was at the courthouse filing papers?"

"Yeah." Matt headed back out toward the elevator with Hoyt right behind him. "She's also a lawyer."

"Oh, well that's got to be handy, huh?" He was impressed. Houston had a great set up and his partner was a super smart lawyer – and super nice. As they rode down to the parking garage, Matt rubbed his neck and was trying to work out a kink. "You've got a nice place here, Houston."

"Thanks. It works pretty well for us." As he stepped off the elevator he almost ran into CJ because he had his head tilted back working on the kink.

"Easy there, cowboy. What are you doing, checking the ceiling for cracks?" She winked at Hoyt.

"No, I'm trying to get rid of the crick in my neck – from the couch." He winced as it caught again.

CJ walked behind him and handed her purse to Hoyt. "Do you mind, Lieutenant?" Hoyt took it from her. She placed both thumbs on the base of Matt's neck and began working up his neck to the base of his skull, a move which made his eyes water. Suddenly she popped his head straight back and a loud CRACK! could be heard. Hoyt jumped.

"Ahhhhhhh. Thanks, CJ, you're a life saver." He turned and kissed her on the cheek and hit the button for the elevator. "We're going to keep an eye on Argot – I'll call you later."

Hoyt handed her purse back to her. "Okay, you boys have fun. Call me if you need me." The doors on the elevator closed and she was gone.

Houston twisted his neck around. "Man, that's better! Okay, let's go get this guy."

Hoyt walked to the van and unlocked the door, still wondering about Houston and Parsons. They sure came across like a husband and wife. Then the thought occurred to him; maybe they're dating. Then he thought about Houston's comment about the couch. Maybe they had a fight the night before.

"So did you get kicked out onto the couch last night after a fight?" He gave a sideways glance at the PI.

"Uh, no. I fell asleep on the couch in the office last night. Who would kick me out?"

"Oh, I thought maybe Miss Parsons had – you know - …" Now he felt like an idiot.

"No, she was at her house last night – just like every night." Matt glanced over at the cop. Why did everyone keep thinking that he and CJ were an item? He shook his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Once they arrived in front of Argot's house, Matt and Hoyt settled in to keep an eye on the suspect. As they sat there waiting, it occurred to Matt that if anyone had told him less than twenty four hours ago that he would be sitting in a van with Lt. Hoyt on a stakeout he would have told them to get some counseling. After several minutes of silence, he looked over at the cop. "So you told CJ you have a daughter, is that right?"

"Yeah, she's twelve. Kathy." Hoyt didn't talk to the people he worked with too much about his personal life. He never had. But oddly enough, he found it easy to talk to Houston. Twenty four hours ago he would have gladly strangled the private eye, but now things seemed different. He pulled out his wallet and showed Matt a picture of her and his wife.

"You've got a nice family there." Matt had always wanted a family, but he just hadn't found the right woman. Maybe one day.

"So what about you? Why did CJ call you cowboy earlier?" He had been wondering but didn't feel comfortable asking.

Matt laughed. "We grew up together down in Texas – met when we were ten years old. She lived with her uncle on the ranch next to my dad's. I worked on it since I was big enough to ride almost. Plus I used to ride in the rodeos some."

"Really? I've never met anyone who did that before. What did you do?" Hoyt was amazed.

"I rode bulls and broncs, and did team roping for a while." He was watching Argot's place but it was absolutely dead.

"So you're not dating CJ – who are you dating?"

"Oh you know, nobody special." When he said that, Matt thought it actually sounded kind of pitiful. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it really was. He wanted to get the subject off of his love life. "How long have you been a cop?"

"Going on twelve years now. Some days it seems a lot longer though."

"How do you like the precinct?"

"I don't know. It's okay I guess – a lot more active than where I was before." He looked over at the PI. "To tell you the truth, yesterday I was wondering exactly who I pissed off to get assigned to this job." He laughed.

"Aw, it's not that bad is it?" Houston was glad to see the man actually knew how to laugh. That was a good sign.

"Well, I've always felt like an outsider. It's just hard to get to know people."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, when I first moved out here to LA, it was terrible. If I hadn't been trying to prove a point to my dad I think I would have packed up and gone back to Houston after the first week." He laughed. "But it just took a little while. I had to get used to people thinking differently than where I was from. And believe me, California is a whole lot different than Texas."

"I don't doubt that at all. But you know…wait, he's on the move." Hoyt started the van. Argot's car pulled out onto the street and Hoyt dropped the van into gear and eased away from the curb, turning around at the next intersection then started following their suspect from a safe distance. The car, a red Jaguar Coupe, wasn't hard to spot. He pulled into a CometCoffee drive-thru and Hoyt stopped the van in the parking lot of a department store.

A few minutes later, James Argot left the coffee shop and headed west on Santa Monica Boulevard. He turned into the parking lot of an upscale department store where he exited the car and went inside. Hoyt pulled into a parking space with a clear view of the door. "And we wait. I hope this guy doesn't like shopping as much as my wife does." He grinned and looked over at Matt who was snickering.

"So what do you do when you're not being a cop?" Matt was wishing he had some coffee – and something to eat. He had skipped breakfast and was now cursing himself.

"That's pretty much it. I don't seem to have much free time – at least not since I got transferred. I used to love to go fishing, but time is hard to come by."

"You should come up to my ranch sometime. I've got a lake up there on the property with some good fish in it."

Hoyt looked surprised. "You have a ranch here?"

Matt nodded. "Yep, I bought it from Ramona Landers not too long after I moved here. It's not as big as the one in Texas, but it keeps me busy."

"So what kind of fish do you have?"

"A little bit of everything. Bass, crappie, trout, and of course catfish."

"I've never caught catfish." Hoyt looked over at the PI.

"Well now I know you definitely need to go up there. You haven't fished until you hook into a good ole cat." He grinned. Looking up, he saw James Argot coming back out of the store. "Here's our boy."

Hoyt started the van again and they followed their suspect to a building that was obviously being renovated – there were construction dumpsters, and the vans of plumbers and electricians were in the parking lot. Matt took down the address and pulled out his phone. "Hey, Chris, I need to talk to CJ." He waited. "Hey, I've got a little job for you. Go to the city building permits section and see what they have on 86534 Santa Monica. Yeah." He looked over at Hoyt. "Maybe this guy owns it?" The detective nodded. "Yeah, whatcha got? Uh huh, I see. That is very interesting. Okay, thanks." He hung up. "Well now we know what Argot does for a living – he's a chef and he's renovating this restaurant."

"A chef – that would account for the $80 knives, now wouldn't it?" Hoyt nodded. "This guy just keeps looking more like a suspect with each passing minute."

"I wonder how long he's going to be here." Matt's stomach was starting to rumble. Hoyt had parked the van across the street in a sporting goods store parking lot, a fact that Matt was just now noticing. "You know, this could be where he got the anchor rope."

Hoyt looked up. "I didn't even notice that when I pulled in here."

"I didn't either till just now." Matt's stomach rumbled again. He pulled out his phone. "Hey Chris, it's me again. I know. Is CJ still there? Alright. Hey, do you feel like taking pity on your partner? Good, 'cause I'm sure starving. Yeah I know I should have, but…well, let's see." He looked at Hoyt. "Think you could go for a burger?"

"Sure."

"Okay CJ, can you grab us some burgers and fries? Yeah, that would be great. Strawberry shake?" He looked at Hoyt who nodded. "Yeah a couple of those, too. Thanks, you're the greatest. Yeah we're right across the street from that address I gave you earlier. It's a sporting goods store. Alright, 'bye."

As they waited for Argot to make a move and for CJ to bring the food, the two detectives continued to talk. Matt had decided that Hoyt wasn't such a bad guy after all. Hoyt also decided that Houston wasn't a bad guy, but he still didn't care for PI's, although he thought he could tolerate this one to a point. CJ arrived a short time later and climbed into the van with the two of them. Both were cracking up. "You boys having a good time?" She was surprised to say the least.

Matt was near tears from laughing so hard and Hoyt was already dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief. "Your partner here knows some good jokes. I've got to remember that last one." He started laughing again as CJ handed up the bags of food.

"So has your suspect done anything else?" She looked between the two men. Matt, who had a mouthful of burger shook his head no. "Okay, then do you two need anything else?"

"Nope." Matt managed to take a sip of milkshake. "Thanks a lot, CJ. I really do appreciate it. You're the best."

"Okay, well you two try not to lose your suspect when you're laughing so hard. I'll see you later."

"Thanks CJ." Hoyt smiled up at her and as she got out of the van she heard the two of them crack up again. Shaking her head, she got back into her car and headed back to the office, thinking about the change in the two men. Matt had been pretty lonely since Vince left town and that was the most she had seen him smile in the last month.

After three hours of watching, Argot finally came back out of the restaurant and headed back to his house. As they followed along, Matt had another idea. "I wonder about the other instructors that were at the academy when the four victims were there…" He looked over at Hoyt.

"You know, that might help us to catch this guy in the act." When they were back outside of Argot's house, he called Sanchez and asked him to check out the list of instructors for that time period and call him back. Thirty minutes later his phone rang.

"Lieutenant, there was only one other instructor who was there at the same time – and he retired a year ago. It was Sgt. Peter Holbrook. Do you want his address?"

"Yeah, what is it?" He wrote it down. "Do you have a phone number on him?" Hoyt nodded at Matt. "Alright thanks Sanchez." He hung up. "I think we need to pay a visit to this guy. He's probably next on the list."

Matt agreed and they took off for the address. It was a two story brick house set back from the road a good ways. Hoyt rang the bell and a woman of about sixty opened the door. "Pete, I think some of your friends are here." She waved them on in.

Matt looked at Hoyt. As they started through the foyer he punched the lieutenant in the ribs. "I'm gonna have to quit hanging out with you – folks are starting to think I'm a cop." Hoyt rolled his eyes and they walked into the den of the home and found Pete Holbrook sitting at a desk tying flies.

"How are you fellas doing?" He put down the scissors that he was using and took off the glasses he had perched on his nose.

"Pretty good, Sarge. I'm Lt. Hoyt and this is…"

"Matt Houston, I know who he is." Holbrook stood up and shook both men's hands.

"Have we met before?" Matt couldn't place the man for the life of him.

"Kind of. I helped you and Novelli out with a couple of arrests a couple of years ago. Damn shame what happened to him. How's he doing these days?"

"He's pretty good actually. Lives in Hawaii now and went into business with his mom on a restaurant."

"Oh, that lady can cook! I used to take Margaret to Mrs. Novelli's restaurant every chance we got." He walked over to a recliner and plopped down. "You boys have a seat. What did you need to ask me?"

"Well sir, do you remember a recruit by the name of James Argot when you were at the academy?" Matt was sitting in an armchair next to the retired cop and Hoyt on the couch.

"Boy do I! That fella was a piece of work. Never should have been there in the first place. I always wondered how he got past the psych evaluation. I busted him for cheating on an exam."

Hoyt looked at Matt and nodded. "Sarge, we have reason to believe that he may be planning on trying to kill you."

With Pete Holbrook's wife safely tucked away at CJ's house, Matt and Hoyt were waiting to see if James Argot would make an attempt on the life of the retired police sergeant. They had parked the van in Holbrook's garage and were now hidden inside the house, while Holbrook calmly and patiently continued to work on the flies that he loved to tie. Matt was able to watch him work from his hiding place and was amazed.

Shortly after nine o'clock, Holbrook put away his work and went to sit down in his recliner and watch television. Within ten minutes he was dozing and in another five snoring. Matt waited and wondered if Argot was going to make a move that night. He didn't have to wait long for his answer. There was a squeak at the front door and he could hear the sound of the lock being picked. He glanced across the room at Hoyt and nodded. He had heard it as well. Matt pulled his pistol from the back of his pants and carefully switched off the safety as Hoyt pulled his weapon.

Very carefully Argot slipped into the front door and walked into the den, sliding a knife out of a leather sheath as he did so. They waited until he was five feet from Holbrook. Hoyt nodded at Matt and together they ran into the den.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, ARGOT!" Hoyt stepped between the chef and the retired cop who had snapped awake at Hoyt's yell. Matt walked up behind the man and was about to knock the knife from his hand, but at that moment he lunged toward Hoyt. Matt executed a flying tackle, knocking Argot to the floor. After a couple of punches, the would-be killer was unconscious. As Matt and Hoyt were trying to catch their breath, Holbrook stood up and started laughing. "By golly that's the most fun I've had in a year! Hee hee!" Hoyt looked at Matt and rolled his eyes, then called for a patrol car to ferry the attacker to jail.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"So that's how Houston and I became friends, Brian." Michael Hoyt was smiling across at the young man who was sitting there wide eyed listening to the story.

"Did he tell you the part about our fight at the police precinct?" Matt came walking out onto the patio.

"Of course I did! Do you really think I would leave out a vital piece of information like that?" The cop stood up and looked angrily over at the PI.

"Well this is you we're talking about here, Hoyt." Matt winked at Brian who looked as though he were afraid that a fight was going to break out."

"I tell you what PI – the next time you need my help…" He looked at Houston who was grinning from ear to ear. "Just give me a call, okay?" He turned to Brian. "Gotcha!"

The teen laughed as Matt walked over and clapped Hoyt on the back. "I bet you've missed me since I've been gone, haven't you?"

"Nooooo, not at all. As a matter of fact, my life hasn't been this peaceful since before I got transferred into this stinking precinct." He and Matt shook hands.

"Tell you what, why don't you bring Anne and Kathy over to the ranch tomorrow night – we'll cook some steaks on the grill." Matt and Hoyt started walking into the office with Brian following behind.

CJ and Chris were standing just outside of her office looking through a stack of papers and exchanged a smile as the two men walked over to the bar and started barraging each other with lame jokes.


End file.
